1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a joint structure of a fold type tent frame, and more particularly to a joint structure of a fold type tent frame, wherein guide protrusions formed at rotators, locking grooves vertically formed at ends of the guide protrusions, and their corresponding guide grooves and locking projections having a specified height formed at coupling parts are coupled to each other by bolts, thereby increasing a coupling force between the rotators and the coupling parts of each connector without unfastening the bolts even in frequent rotations of the rotators, maintaining a constant angle of the frames coupled in the shape of scissors by the locking projections having a specified height, and preventing damage to a coupling portion of frames.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a fold type tent includes a tent frame including pillars which support a tent and connection frames connected to the respective pillars, and an upper cover covering the upper portion of the tent frame to block sunlight.
As shown in FIG. 1, the tent frame includes top connectors 10 coupled to upper ends of four pillars, slide connectors 20 coupled to the pillars at the lower side of the top connectors 10 to vertically slide along the pillars, side upper and lower connectors 25a and 25b, upper and lower connectors 30a and 30b, central upper and lower connectors 31a and 31b, and various frames arranged between the connectors.
Particularly, side connection frames 70 are diagonally arranged between the side upper connectors 25a and the slide connectors 20 and between the side lower connectors 25b and the top connectors 10, respectively. The side connection frames 70 overlap each other in the shape of scissors, and the overlapping portions are tied up by fixing bolts 90.
Meanwhile, main connection frames 80 are connected between the upper connectors 30a and the slide connectors 20. Each of support frames 40 is connected to each of the top connectors 10, and one end portion of the support frame 40 is fixed to one side surface of each of the main connection frames 80. One end portion of a connection frame 50 is fixed to one side surface of the support frame 40. The other end portion of the connection frame 50 is fixedly coupled to one end portion of an auxiliary connection frame 60. The other end portion of the auxiliary connection frame 60 is coupled to each of the lower connectors 30b. Upper connection frames 51 which are coupled to each other in the shape of scissors are connected to the upper and lower connectors 30a and 30b, respectively. Further, the upper connection frames 51 are connected to the central upper and lower connectors 31a and 31b, respectively.
The joint structure of connecting the respective connectors and frames has been variously proposed. For example, coupling pieces are formed on each of the connectors and the coupling pieces includes one side coupling piece with a semicircular cut-off groove and the other side coupling piece with a screw coupling hole. An end portion of each frame connected to each connector includes a rotator having a circular rotation protrusion which is coupled to the cut-off groove of the one side coupling piece. The rotator is fixed to the other side coupling piece by fastening a screw in a screw coupling hole formed at the center of the rotation protrusion.
However, according to the above-mentioned joint structure, when the tent frame is folded, the rotator is rotated with vibration, and an excessive force is applied to the other side coupling piece coupled to the rotator. Accordingly, it causes damage to the other side coupling piece, thereby decreasing an entire durability and having difficulty in maintaining an angle of the frame.